(a) Technical Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are widely used flat panel displays, which include two display panels facing each other, a liquid crystal layer interposed between two display panels, and a field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode positioned on at least one of the two display panels.
In an LCD, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrode. In the presence of the electric field, the direction of liquid crystal molecules positioned in the liquid crystal layer may be determined and transmittance of light transmitting the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted.
In an LCD, a liquid crystal composition plays a role in adjusting transmittance of light to obtain a desired image. In particular, the liquid crystal compositions used in liquid crystal displays have various characteristics, such as a low voltage operation, a high voltage holding ratio (VHR), a wide viewing angle characteristic, a wide dynamic temperature range, high speed response, and the like.
In order for the LCD to have high-speed response characteristics, and the like, research has been conducted to improve the physical properties of the liquid crystal composition, such as rotation viscosity, refractive index, elastic coefficient, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.